


No Amazing Grace

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Pneumonia, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sickfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Castiel, newly human, comes down with pneumonia.Luckily for him, Dean is ready to take care of him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	No Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StardustDeanCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDeanCas/gifts).



> I don't own Supernatural

Castiel had determined that he was  _ never  _ leaving the bed. It was warm and comfortable and it made him feel at least a little better. 

Another coughing fit hit and Castiel leaned forward as he practically spat out his lungs. His chest ached and burned as he tried to breathe. 

Castiel’s hacking coughs nearly deafened him, but in the moments that he paused and gasped for air Castiel could hear the bedroom door open and footsteps grow closer. 

“Cas?” 

Castiel choked. 

“How ya doin’, buddy?” 

Castiel managed to glare. 

“Not so great?” 

“My body is against me.” Castiel wheezed. 

Dean clicked his tongue sympathetically and leaned over to rub his hand on Castiel’s back. Castiel let out a breathless sigh and leaned into it. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this, babe.” Dean said softly. “Pneumonia sucks.” 

Castiel nodded, closing his eyes briefly as Dean continued to rub his back. 

“I have ginger tea. Sam says it’ll help with the chest pain.” 

Castiel mumbled his response but did not open his eyes. 

“I’m sorry you’re human.” 

Dean’s voice had dropped to something less sympathetic and more self-depreciating, causing Castiel to open one eye and peer at him. Dean was looking away, his expression sad and guilty. 

“Dean, it’s not your fault.” 

“If Billie hadn’t been after me, then you wouldn’t have had to call the fucking Empty and it never would have spat you back out as a human.” 

“But you did not force me to make a deal with the Empty. This would have happened eventually, with or without my sacrifice. Honestly, I’m grateful to be here with you at all. I did not think that was going to happen.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re a dumbass that doesn’t think things through.” Dean said, though there was no heat in his voice. 

Castiel tilted his head, coughed again, then continued, “It is also not your fault that my body decided to have an  _ awful _ immune system after I lost my grace and gained a soul.” 

“I’m hoping you’ll grow out of that with more exposure.” Dean said, glancing at him with a concerned expression. “This didn’t happen last time you were human.” 

“No,” Castiel agreed with a shake of his head, “I did get far more colds, but I was not truly human last time. I was only an angel without grace. I had human limitations, but no human soul. This time is different.” 

“It shouldn’t be.” 

“I don’t regret it, Dean. I never will, even if it means I get sick more often.” 

Dean sighed, “I’m hoping we can avoid the sick part, but I’m glad you’re okay with everything.” 

Castiel took a moment to clear his throat. 

“I will always be okay as long as I have you.” 

This got the desired reaction, as Dean smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a dork.” He said, his voice full of affection that had Castiel’s heart beat racing (not that it wasn’t already from the damned pneumonia). 

“Hey, lean back.” Dean softy ordered as he helped Castiel to sit back so he was upright and still resting against the headboard of their bed. 

Castiel broke into another coughing fit. 

“Here, drink your tea.” 

Castiel obediently took a sip from the cup that was shoved (carefully) into his hands. 

“I’ll be back in a sec.” 

Castiel continued to drink the tea as he waited for Dean to return. Luckily, it didn’t take long. 

“Here, this should help with your fever. Give me your cup when you’re done with the tea.” 

Castiel sipped his drink as Dean sat down next to him on the bed. 

“You shouldn’t be so close to me, I wouldn’t want you to get sick too.” Castiel warned. 

Dean waved a hand. “I’ve been sick with it before, I’ll be fine.” 

“Pneumonia can be caused by different microbes, Dean.” Castiel wheezed, squinting, “You’re not immune.” 

“Someone’s got to take care of you.” Dean replied. He reached out to gently stroke his thumb against Castiel’s cheek, which was far more relaxing than it had any right of being. 

“Hurry up ‘n drink so you can get some rest.” 

Castiel grumbled to himself as he finished off the rest of the tea in two large gulps. He handed the mug to Dean, and Dean placed it on the side table that was already littered with used tissues. Castiel made a face at that, grossed out by his own behavior. Dean must have noticed because he cleaned the tissues up quickly and without a word. 

“You are an excellent caretaker.” Castiel sighed. 

“I try.” Dean said. “Lay down.” 

Castiel slowly slumped down until he was flat with only his head propped up horizontally on his pillow. 

“Close your eyes.” Dean instructed, and Castiel did so. 

He startled a little when something warm and wet brushed against his forehead, but then Castiel realized it was just a wet towel and he was able to relax. 

“This will help with your fever.” 

“You already said that.” Castiel mumbled sleepily. His eyes were closed, but he was certain that Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up and rest.” 

Castiel felt a chill go through his spine and he shivered. 

“You getting chills?” Dean immediately asked. Apparently Dean was  _ very  _ observant when it came to monitoring physical health. 

“Yes.” Castiel admitted. 

“That’s your fever.” 

“I know.” 

“You can’t have more medicine for a couple of hours.” Dean said regretfully. 

Castiel made the effort to open an eye and pat his hand. 

“It is not your fault. I have survived much worse than this.” 

Dean hung his head, “Yeah, but I still don’t want you to be sick and miserable.” 

“How can I be miserable with you right here?” 

“Okay, Cas,” Dean said with a good-natured scoff, “Cool it with the pickup lines, wouldya?” 

“No.” 

“Ugh.” Dean leaned back and glared down at him. “Then you leave me no choice.” 

Dean stood from the bed and padded a foot away. Castiel watched him curiously as he stripped out of his socks and pants. 

“You’re going to force me to watch you strip?” 

“Not exactly,” Dean said, chuckling, “Just give me a sec.”

He put away his discarded clothing, then moved back to their bed. Instead of sitting on the edge, like he had previously, Dean crawled over Castiel and then lifted the covers. Castiel shivered as cool air flooded the warm space and Dean murmured apologetically. Then, the hunter slid down the bed underneath the blankets and pressed his legs up against Castiel’s bare legs. 

“Dean,” Castiel said reproachfully, “You’re going to get sick.” 

“I won’t.” Dean said with absolute certainty. “And if I do, it’ll be worth it. Now go to sleep for fuck’s sake.”

Castiel huffed, but by that point he was much too tired to argue. His coughing had tapered off too, so it was ridiculously easy for Castiel to fall asleep. 

* * * * * 

He woke some time later to Dean’s head pressed up against his chest and his soft hair tickling Castiel’s nose. 

Castiel was too tired to do much more than think about how much he loved Dean before he was falling back asleep. 

* * * * * 

Castiel recovered a couple of days later, just in time to take care of Dean when Dean fell ill with pneumonia. He was a truly awful patient, but Castiel could not think of anything he’d rather do than take care of Dean Winchester. 

**Author's Note:**

> just some hurt/comfort fluff because our boys need it
> 
> also come join the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) 'cause it has lots of fun peeps who also love Destiel !!
> 
> thanks for bearing with me as I neglect my wips to post some short one-shots & let me know what you think :D  
> I hope everyone has a great weekend :)  
> -cap out-


End file.
